Daichi Sumeragi
Character Outline Daichi Sumeragi (皇 大地 Sumeragi Daichi) is portrayed as a short kid with flaming red hair and a blue shirt with pants of which one leg is torn at the thigh, and the kid who gets into fights with Takao the most. Daichi has a huge advantage in outdoor Beydishes as he has trained close to nature and perfected his style of Beyblading. He's basically a kid with a love for the game. Daichi's bitbeast is the yellow earth-dragon of the Middle-Earth, Gaia Dragoon, the legendary lost spirit of the 4 Spirits of the Earth’s Corners, who is said to be the most powerful of them all. Personality Daichi is seen as a kid with a big love for the game. He inherited his beyblade, Strata Dragoon, from his dad when he died. Daichi seems to have a lot of power, but is always to reckless and ends up using too much of it, causing him to faint during battles. Daichi's specialty in beyblading is outdoor beydishes or beydishes with a difficult terrain and obstacles, showing his adaptability and stubborness to not give up, even in the harshest scenery. Appearance Daichi has spiky, red hair slicked back, tan skin and green eyes. He has a noticeable scar on his forehead shaped in a large "x" from an accident when he was younger. He sports a blue shirt with rolled-up sleeves and the collar and hem ripped and jeans with the left leg ripped to his upper-leg and purple and white shoes. He wears a purple pack around his waist where he keeps his Beyblade and launcher. Character History In Beyblade Daichi was born into a small rural village in an unknown land. He lived most of his life with his father, a strong beyblader with a strong physical build. One day, while working in town, there was an accident and Daichi and his father were caught in the crash. Daichi survived and had hit his head, but his father was badly injured and died. He left Daichi his beyblade, Gaia Dragoon, and the inhabitent spirit Huan Long. Since then, Daichi has decided to travel the world to become the strongest beyblader of all. his travels brought him to Japan, where he heard the world champion beyblader, Takao Kinomiya, lived. Daichi had constantly challenged Takao to many beybattles, but was either turned down or something got in their way and postponed their fights. Daichi later becomes Takao's partner for the World Tag-Team Tournament and resulted him in leaving to train. Daichi later meets with Max and saw his beyblading skills. He was so moved, he decided to stay and become his student. In BBAH Daichi appears in the second part of the BBAH series as a guest character. He becomes a member of the BBA Revolutions when Takao needed a partner for the upcoming tournement. In BB-SAH It is unknown of Daichi will appear in the BB-SAH chapters. Relationships Kai Hiwatari Another beyblader that Daichi wishes to beat. He sees Kai as strong and ruthless, making him a perfect opponent. Takao Kinomiya Daichi's first rival. He appears to Takao at first to defeat him in order to fulfill a promise he made to his late father: to become the #1 blader in the world by defeating the current #1 in the world. Daichi loses to Tyson in a Beybattle that took place in episode one, he begins to follow around the champion blader asking for rematches and later becomes Tyson's tag team partner in the tournament. Tyson and Daichi often do not get along very well with Tyson calling him "monkeyboy." Although they often have meaningless fights and eating contests they still remain good friends. Mizuhara Max Daichi leaves Takao's side to become stronger and meets Max on the way. A match with Max had Daichi wanting to become Max's follower, and has since decided to learn that there's more to beyblading than power. Hiromi Tachibana The fewfemale Daich interacts with. He disrespects her by constantly calling her "Grandma" (or "Obaa-san") in the series, but later respects her for her ability to help out the team when she can; whether it's cooking, cleaning, or beyblade repairing. Manabu Saien "Kyoju" Daichi first sees Kenny as a "beyblade nerd" but later sees him as a reliable asset to their beyblading team . Daichi learns that if it wasn't for Kyoju, the BladeBreakers and the BBA Revolutions probably wouldn't get tot where they are now. Beyblades & Skills Daichi's bitbeast is the yellow earth-dragon of the Middle-Earth Huang-Long, a lost spirit of the 4 Spirits of the Earth, who is said to be the most powerful of them all. And coming from a forested village, Daichi is very skilled at outdoor beydishes and battling in natural environments. He is also skilled at cutting wood. Engine Gear *'Strata Dragoo Vurst-' Vast Cutter, Great Cutter *'Strata Dragoon Great'- Great Cutter, Twin Tornado Attack (only with Tyson) Hard Metal System *'Strata Dragoon Metal Spike-' Spike Saw